Apontamentos sobre a tradução iluminista do mito da caverna de Platão
CAPÍTULO I ;Manual de Contra-História na Antimodernidade ;Eduardo Antonio Bonzatto Em O Aleph, Jorge Luis Borges nos oferece uma oportunidade para a reflexão bastante singular sobre o anacronismo. Deixá-lo descrever o evento, tomar-lhe a mão fina de portenho cosmopolita é mais adequado que nossa própria indelicadeza de explicá-lo: - Está no porão da sala de jantar – explicou, com a voz aligeirada pela angústia – É meu, é meu; eu o descobri na infância, antes da idade escolar. A escada do porão é empinada, meus tios me tinham proibido descer, mas alguém me falou que havia um mundo no porão. Referia-se, soube-o depois, a um baú, mas eu compreendi que havia um mundo. Desci secretamente, rolei pela escada proibida, caí. Ao abrir os olhos, vi o Aleph. (...) Na Rua Garay, a criada me disse que tivesse a bondade de esperar. O menino estava no porão, revelando fotografias. Junto ao vaso sem flor, no piano inútil, sorria (mais intemporal que anacrônico) o grande retrato de Beatriz, em pesadas cores. Ninguém nos podia ver; num desespero de ternura, aproximei-me do retrato e disse: - Beatriz, Beatriz Elena, Beatriz Elena Viterbo, Beatriz querida, Beatriz perdida para sempre, sou eu, sou Borges. Carlos entrou pouco depois. Falou com secura; compreendi que não podia pensar em mais nada senão na perda do Aleph. - Um copinho do falso conhaque – ordenou – e mergulharás no porão. Já sabes, é indispensável o decúbito dorsal. Também o são a escuridão, a imobilidade, certa acomodação ocular. Tu te encostas no piso de tijolos e fixas o olhar no décimo nono degrau da tal escada. Saio, baixo o alçapão e ficas sozinho. Algum rato te mete medo – não tem importância! Em poucos minutos vês o Aleph. O microcosmo de alquimistas e cabalistas, nosso concreto amigo proverbial, o multum in parvo! (...) Então, vi o Aleph. Chego, agora, ao inefável de meu relato; começa aqui meu desespero de escritor. Toda linguagem é um alfabeto de símbolos cujo exercício pressupõe um passado que os interlocutores compartem; como transmitir aos outros o infinito Aleph, que minha tímida memória mal e mal abarca? Os místicos, em transe semelhante, gastam os símbolos: para significar a divindade, um persa fala de um pássaro que, de algum modo, é todos os pássaros; Alanus de Insulis fala de uma esfera cujo centro está em todas as partes e a circunferência em nenhuma; Ezequiel fala de um anjo de quatro asas que, ao mesmo tempo, se dirige ao Oriente e ao Ocidente, ao Norte e ao Sul. (Não é em vão que rememoro essas inconcebíveis analogias; alguma relação elas têm com o Aleph.) É possível que os deuses não me negassem o achado de uma imagem equivalente, mas este informe ficaria contaminado de literatura, de falsidade. Mesmo porque o problema central é insolúvel: a enumeração, sequer parcial, de um conjunto infinito. Nesse instante gigantesco, vi milhões de atos agradáveis ou atrozes; nenhum me assombrou mais que o fato de todos ocuparem o mesmo ponto, sem superposição e sem transparência. O que os meus olhos viram foi simultâneo; o que transcreverei será sucessivo, pois a linguagem o é. Algo, entretanto, registrarei. Na parte inferior do degrau, à direita, vi uma pequena esfera furta-cor, de brilho quase intolerável. Primeiro, supus que fosse giratória; depois, compreendi que esse movimento era uma ilusão produzida pelos vertiginosos espetáculos que encerrava. O diâmetro do Aleph seria de dois ou três centímetros, mas o espaço cósmico ali estava, sem diminuição de tamanho. Cada coisa (o cristal do espelho, digamos) era infinitas coisas, porque eu a via claramente de todos os pontos do universo. Vi o populoso mar, via a aurora e a tarde, vi as multidões da América, vi uma prateada teia de aranha no centro de uma negra pirâmide, vi um roto labirinto (era Londres), vi intermináveis olhos próximos perscrutando em mim como num espelho, vi todos os espelhos do planeta e nenhum me refletiu, vi num pátio da rua Soler os mesmos ladrilhos que, há trinta anos, vi no saguão duma casa de Frey Bentos, vi cachos de uva, neve, tabaco, listras de metal, vapor de água, vi convexos desertos equatoriais e cada um de seus grãos de areia, vi em Inverness uma mulher que não esquecerei, vi a violenta cabeleira, o altivo corpo, vi um câncer no peito, vi um círculo de terra seca numa vereda onde antes existira uma árvore, vi numa quinta de Adrogué um exemplar da primeira versão inglesa de Plínio, a de Philemon Holland, vi, ao mesmo tempo, cada letra de cada página (em pequeno, eu costumava maravilhar-me com o fato de as letras de um livro fechado não se misturarem e se perderem no decorrer da noite), vi a noite e o dia contemporâneo, vi um poente em Querétaro que parecia refletir a cor de uma rosa em Bengala, vi meu dormitório sem ninguém, vi num gabinete de Alkmaar um globo terrestre entre dois espelhos que o multiplicam indefinidamente, vi cavalos de crinas redemoinhadas, numa praia do Mar Cáspio, na aurora, vi a delicada ossatura de uma mão, vi os sobreviventes de uma batalha, enviando bilhetes postais, vi numa vitrina de Mirzapur um baralho espanhol, vi as sombras oblíquas de alguns fetos no chão de uma estufa, vi tigres, êmbolos, bisontes, marulhos e exércitos, vi todas as formigas que existem na terra, vi um astrolábio persa, vi numa gaveta da escrivaninha (e a letra me fez tremer) cartas obscenas, claras, incríveis, que Beatriz dirigira a Carlos Argentino, vi um adorado monumento na Chacarita, vi a relíquia cruel do que deliciosamente fora Beatriz Viterbo, vi a circulação de meu escuro sangue, vi a engrenagem do amor e a modificação da morte, vi o Aleph, de todos os pontos, vi no Aleph a terra, e na terra outra vez o Aleph e no Aleph a terra, vi meu rosto e minhas vísceras, vi teu rosto e senti vertigem e chorei, porque meus olhos haviam visto esse objeto secreto e conjetural cujo nome os homens usurpam, mas que nenhum homem tem olhado: o inconcebível universo (Borges, 1978, p.130-134). Se em Santo Agostinho, o “tempo trívio” concebe um presente compactado divinamente, em Borges, pelo menos seguindo a natureza fugidia do Aleph, todos os pontos de todos os tempos e de todos os espaços convergem para um único, irrepetível, suscetível clarão de vórtices. Passado, presente e futuro ali coexistem com a clareza da história. Mas a subjetividade também ali faz morada: nossos segredos, nossos amores clandestinos, nossos pecados de todos os dias são como uma seara cabalística cuja velocidade não dá tempo para moralismos pequeninos. De alguma forma compactuamos com Borges e com sua clarividência. Sua recusa da historicidade é também sua recusa da mudança. Seu personagem não tem saída, testemunha inútil dos relâmpagos que iluminam casuisticamente a história, preso a seu determinismo horrendo e especular. Seu aleph é tão somente a refringência de sua própria história, simulacro e epítome de sua conivência muda, estática e de suas certezas. Para enfrentarmos os determinismos do aleph com alguma solenidade necessitamos erradicar sua naturalização. E que melhor modo de erradicar sua naturalização do que nos sublevando contra as presentificações? Afirmo que o mito da caverna é um mito moderno, iluminista mais precisamente. E se opto pela sua desmistificação é somente porque aí, nesse recôndito cadinho de possibilidades, encontra-se nosso limite extremo. Se os iluministas assim traduziram esse mito, então podemos estabelecer como uma montanha intransponível as licenciosidades do moderno. Se não, o aleph existe, a despeito de nossa incredulidade, pois o alimentamos o tempo todo. Vamos desvendar essa alegoria moderna. Numa série de palestras proferidas na centenária Texas Christian University no outono de 1973, Paul Ricoeur formula adequadamente o problema nesses termos: Falando historicamente, o problema que estou a elaborar é a reformulação de um problema a que o Iluminismo do século XVIII deu a sua primeira formulação moderna por causa da filologia clássica: como tornar mais uma vez presente a cultura da antiguidade, não obstante a intervenção da distância cultural. O Romantismo alemão deu um giro dramático a este problema perguntando: como podemos nós tornar-nos contemporâneos dos gênios passados? De um modo mais geral, como deve alguém utilizar as expressões de vida fixas pela escrita a fim de se transferir para uma vida psíquica estranha? O problema surgiu de novo após o colapso da pretensão hegeliana de superar o historicismo pela lógica do Espírito Absoluto. Se não existe nenhuma recapitulação dos legados culturais passados num todo omni-englobante, liberto da unilateralidade dos seus componentes parciais, então a historicidade da transmissão e da recepção de tais legados não se pode vencer. Por conseguinte, a dialética da distanciação e apropriação é a última palavra na ausência de um conhecimento absoluto . Os sintomas de uma enunciação como esta aproxima, no âmbito da hermenêutica, o estranhamento que um “conhecimento absoluto” produz diante da questão que o limita, irrevogavelmente. Cada tradutor deve infalivelmente encontrar um dos dois escolhos seguintes: ele se limitará com demasiada exatidão seja ao original, em detrimento do gosto e da língua de seu povo, seja à originalidade de seu povo, em detrimento da obra a ser traduzida . Há uma outra ambigüidade que pode ser desvelada nesse conhecimento absoluto. Dois exemplos do campo iconográfico podem abrir e ampliar a problemática que pretendo construir. O primeiro refere-se ao quadro de Albrecht Altdorfer, Batalha de Alexandre, pintado em 1529, por encomenda do duque Guilherme IV da Baviera. O segundo pode ser apreciado na elaboração do quadro de Victor Meireles, Primeira Missa no Brasil, pintado em 1861 no Rio de Janeiro, tentativa bem sucedida de construir o mito de fundação de uma nação. Em ambos os casos, o recurso metodológico exigiu fundamentações anacrônicas seja no âmbito da pesquisa, seja na própria construção visual do período a que se referem. Sobre o primeiro, diz Koselleck: Em uma superfície de 1,5 metros quadrado, Altdorfer descortina para o espectador o panorama cósmico de uma batalha decisiva para a história universal, a Batalha de Issus, a qual, no ano de 333 a.C, inaugurou a época helenística. Com mestria até então desconhecida, Altdorfer logrou representar milhares de soldados como indivíduos integrantes de hordas compactas. Ele nos mostra o choque entre os cavaleiros armados e a infantaria pesada, armada de lanças; o ataque vitorioso dos macedônios, com Alexandre destacando-se bem à frente; a confusão e a dispersão que se apoderavam dos persas; a expectativa atenta das tropas de reserva gregas, que deveriam em seguida completar a vitória . Koselleck nos informa também que ao tempo da produção do quadro, história poderia ser tanto imagem quanto narrativa, daí fundamentar-se, o pintor, na assessoria de um historiógrafo que indicou Curtius Rufus como fonte segura do número de participantes da batalha. A observação do quadro, contudo, causa estranhamento àqueles que o contemplam com atenção. É que aos persas o pintor retratou “dos pés ao turbante” com as características dos turcos que, por aquele mesmo ano de 1529, estabeleciam um cerco a Viena. Quase trezentos anos depois, Friedrich Schlegel é tomado de perplexidade. Nas palavras de Koselleck: Em uma longa seqüência de pensamentos em cascata, Schlegel elogia a pintura, na qual ele reconhece “a mais sublime aventura da antiga cavalaria”. Com isso, Schlegel conferiu distância histórica e crítica à obra-prima de Altdorfer. Schlegel é capaz de distinguir o quadro tanto de seu próprio tempo quanto da época antiga, que o quadro pretende apresentar. Para ele, a história tem uma dimensão especificamente temporal, a qual reconhecidamente faltara a Altdorfer. Grosso modo, nos trezentos anos que o separam de Altdorfer, transcorreu para Schlegel mais tempo, de toda maneira um tempo de natureza diferente daquele que transcorreu para Altdorfer, ao longo de cerca de 1800 anos que separam a Batalha de Issus e sua representação . Aqui devemos nos afastar de Koselleck. É que ao tempo de Schlegel, o anacronismo era um procedimento ainda não completamente formulado. Todavia, se não nos afastarmos desse autor, obrigar-nos-emos a apontar-lhe incorreções naquilo que condena. O ladino anacronismo é escorregadio e, por vezes, conduz até mesmo aquele que dele foge à sua armadilha irrecusável, espécie de monstro com os pés para trás: quem dele foge vai direto ao seu encontro. Diz-nos Koselleck: Trata-se de um sabido anacronismo, do qual Altdorfer lançou mão no intuito de tornar a representação da batalha manifestamente fiel. Quando contemplamos o quadro na Pinacoteca de Munique, somos confrontamos com mais um anacronismo notável: acreditamos ver à nossa frente Maximiliano, o último cavaleiro, e as hordas de lansquenetes da Batalha de Pavia. A maioria dos persas assemelha-se, dos pés ao turbante, aos turcos, que, no mesmo ano de composição do quadro (1529), sitiaram Viena, sem resultado. Em outras palavras, Altdorfer captou um acontecimento histórico que era, ao mesmo tempo, contemporâneo para ele. Alexandre e Maximiliano (Altdorfer pintou o quadro para este último) assemelham-se de maneira exemplar. O espaço da experiência nutria-se, portanto, da perspectiva de uma única geração histórica . Seria anacrônica a postura do pintor? Primeiro deveríamos nos perguntar se tal conceito é aplicável a este período. Como se demonstrará aqui, o anacronismo é uma invenção posterior ao séc. XVII. Há de ganhar legitimidade apenas em meados do século XIX e hegemonia somente no XX. Ora, durante o período em que Altdorfer pinta a Batalha, historiadores como Grotius (1583-1645), Pufendorf (1632-1694) e Hobbes (1588-1679), defendiam a idéia de que o passado só poderia ser observado com os olhos do presente. Segundo eles, “existiria uma espécie de lei natural ou um contrato social que estaria na base de todas as transformações humanas” . Como veremos mais adiante, será Vico quem dará o pontapé inicial no anacronismo que, no entanto, haverá de percorrer sinuoso caminho antes de se tornar um tabu para os historiadores. Não deixa de ser curioso e ambíguo que o mesmo Koselleck ofereça esta justificativa para reforçar sua argumentação: O estado das técnicas de guerra não oferecia obstáculos para que a batalha de Alexandre pudesse ser representada de maneira contemporânea. Maquiavel esforçara-se para demonstrar, durante um capítulo inteiro dos Discorsi, quão pouco as modernas armas de fogo tinham modificado a tecnologia bélica. Segundo Maquiavel, seria errôneo acreditar que a invenção das armas de fogo pudesse enfraquecer a força exemplar da Antiguidade. Quem acompanhasse a história antiga só poderia rir diante de tal perspectiva. Presente e passado estariam, assim, circundados por um horizonte histórico comum . Portanto, a despeito de apontar equivocadamente o anacronismo do pintor, demonstra neste trecho que nada havia naquele período que condenasse tal prática, muito pelo contrário, esta era a forma de entender a história. Já em Meirelles a questão é bem outra. Sua operação se dá no âmbito mesmo de uma disputa sobre o passado. Nesse sentido, o IHGB havia importado as premissas todas do historismo alemão por meio de Varnhagen e a academia imperial de Belas Artes haveria de dar suporte iconográfico à história que ali se criava. Seu quadro A primeira missa no Brasil exigiu a fusão da carta de Caminha, encontrada em 1818 no arquivo da Torre do Tombo em Portugal e que ganhara força com o movimento de caça aos documentos iniciado por Varnhagen, e alguma referência contemporânea de primeira missa. Para entender a primeira missa no Brasil é preciso antes entender a primeira missa em Kabile: ambas correspondem mais do que gostariam os detratores do anacronismo. Victor Meirelles de Lima nasceu em 1832, em Desterro, que com o advento da República viria a se tornar Florianópolis, e faleceu no Rio de Janeiro em 1903. Ainda em sua cidade natal toma suas primeiras lições de desenho com um engenheiro argentino ali radicado, Marciano Moreno. Seu precoce talento arregimenta inúmeros conterrâneos que financiam sua viagem de estudos ao Rio de Janeiro, matriculando-se na Academia Imperial de Belas-Artes em 1847, onde estuda com José Correia Lima. Passa a freqüentar o curso de pintura histórica e, em 1852, conquista um prêmio de viagem à Europa com a tela São João Batista no Cárcere. Segue para Roma em 1853, estudando com Tommaso Minardi e Nicolau Consoni, radicando-se em Florença um pouco mais tarde. Aplicado, vê sua estada européia prorrogar-se por duas ocasiões. Estuda em Milão e Paris. Em 1861, retorna ao Brasil e é nomeado professor honorário da Academia Imperial das Belas-Artes, passando, em 1862, a professor interino e a professor proprietário, ou seja, catedrático, da cadeira de pintura histórica, na vaga de Joaquim Lopes de Barros Cabral e de seu substituto François Biard, cargo que exerceu até 1890. Foram seus alunos João Zeferino da Costa, José Maria de Medeiros, Oscar Pereira da Silva, Belmiro de Almeida, Henrique Bernardelli, Rodolfo Almoêdo, Antonio Parreiras e Eliseu Visconti. Em 1866, recebe encomenda da Marinha para realização de dois quadros: O combate naval do Riachuelo e A Passagem de Humaitá. A guerra do Paraguai enfrentava seu momento mais crítico. Ambas as telas serão apresentadas em 1872 na Exposição Geral das Belas-Artes, no Rio de Janeiro. Em 1875, produz A batalha dos Guararapes, exposta no Rio de Janeiro em 1879, juntamente com a tela de Pedro Américo, Batalha do Avaí. Em 1875, executa a obra Juramento da Princesa Isabel que retrata o momento em que ela assume a regência pela primeira vez em 1871. Pinta retratos, dentre os quais o de D. Pedro II, de 1877, da Imperatriz Tereza Cristina e do ator João Caetano. Temas sacros, com destaque para Flagelação de Cristo e Degolação de São João Batista. Em 1885, inicia um panorama circular sobre o Rio de Janeiro que terá um folheto explicativo e didático para acompanhar sua exposição. Meirelles foi o mais importante aprendiz de Manuel de Araújo Porto Alegre. Seu talento artístico em muito superava o do mestre e fora contaminado pelo destino de criar a primeira imagem da nacionalidade brasileira a inaugurar o panteão icônico de nossa memória nacional. Compreender o percurso desta criação implica retomarmos o mais importante documento escrito de nossa história, aquele que muitos acreditam ser a certidão de nosso nascimento primevo. Trata-se da Carta de Pero Vaz de Caminha, escrita em 1o de Maio de 1500, que lança âncora e tintas em terras sobre a singularidade de nosso achamento. A Carta de Caminha teve a sua primeira publicação apenas em 1817 na obra de Manuel Aires do Casal, Corografia Brasílica, editada no Rio de Janeiro, e ainda assim numa versão bastante distinta, quando comparada com o original. Podemos ler na introdução de Manuel de Sousa Pinto: ...ou porque o copista a houvesse truncado, ou porque a susceptibilidade do Padre Aires do Casal se melindrasse com o realismo de certas passagens, a primeira versão dada à luz da carta de Caminha é uma versão mutilada e inexata, depois repetida na reedição que a Corografia Brasílica teve em 1933. Segundo sua informação, a existência da carta foi revelada pelo Arquivo Real da Marinha, no Rio de Janeiro. Daí a inferência de que juntamente com a corte vinda com D. João VI em 1808, viera uma cópia da mesma. Já em 1829, Martin Navarrete indica que o historiador espanhol João Batista Muñoz a havia localizado na Torre do Tombo, versão contestada por Antonio Baião, diretor do Arquivo da Torre do Tombo, que atribui a descoberta do documento a José de Seabra da Silva, em 19 de fevereiro de 1773. A partir da década de 1820, com a publicação tanto da carta de Caminha quanto da Carta de Mestre João, as narrativas históricas acerca dos descobrimentos sofreram enormes transformações. O aparecimento de antigos documentos que contabilizam os pormenores de nossa história pátria não deve ser entendido como casual. Serão as demandas de um tempo que começava a fazer vir à tona não somente os documentos antigos que explicassem senão de outra maneira nossas origens, pelo menos com maior fundamentação que só o documento parecia conferir. Daí não ter sido acaso ou coincidência a recomendação de Manuel de Araújo Porto Alegre, quando de sua encomenda a Victor Meirelles: Leia cinco vezes o Caminha, que fará uma cousa digna de si e do país. Um pouco mais adiante, oferece este terceto ao jovem pintor: Lê Caminha, ó artista, marcha à glória Já que o céu te chamou Victor na terra Lê Caminha, pinta e então caminha. A insistência de Araújo Porto-Alegre não parecia infundada. Seja pelo refinamento literário de seu autor, seja pelo senso agudo de observação, tal documento se constitui numa deliciosa evocação não do Éden mas de um conjunto de elementos que, dependendo do momento em que seja submetido a escrutínio, assume o status de mito fundador e de gênese civilizatória, ou, como afirmaram tantos, certidão de nascimento de uma nação e, nesse sentido, raro exemplo em toda história. Araújo Porto Alegre compreendera a importância de, antes de nacionalizar os temas históricos, nacionalizar a paisagem. Em carta de 4 de fevereiro de 1859 a Meirelles, vaticina: Não se esqueça de pôr algumas embaíbas (sic), que são formosas e enfeitam o bosque pelo caráter especial de suas folhas (...) Lembre-se bem das nossas árvores e troncos retos, carregados de plantas diversas, altas e com coqueiros ou palmitos pelo meio, pois estes crescem à sombra dos grandes madeiros. Pouco, mas característico, mas genuinamente brasileiro . Quarenta anos antes, José Bonifácio fazia recomendação a Debret sobre a elaboração do Pano de Boca do Teatro São João nas comemorações da Independência, marcando a ruptura que o modelo de nacionalidade havia implementado. A composição foi submetida ao Primeiro-Ministro José Bonifácio, que a aprovou. Pediu-me apenas que substituísse as palmeiras naturais por um motivo de arquitetura regular, a fim de não haver nenhuma idéia de estado selvagem. Coloquei então o trono sob uma cúpula sustentada por cariátides douradas . Na segunda metade do século era nossa singularidade e especificidade que se ressaltava. Já não haveria incompatibilidade na idéia de um império que também fosse tropical. Aliado a esta tendência se colocava tanto o movimento romântico quanto, e principalmente sua feição nacional, o movimento indigenista. Não parece restar dúvidas de que Meirelles tenha lido e se inspirado, além da carta de Caminha, em A Confederação dos Tamoios, de Gonçalves de Magalhães, obra de 1856, que inaugura o movimento indigenista. Numa polêmica com Varnhagen que acusava esses autores de valorizarem mais o indígena que o civilizado, esta foi a resposta de Magalhães: Nós que somos brasileiros, porque no Brasil nascemos, qualquer que seja a nossa origem indígena, portuguesa, holandesa ou alemã, fazemos causa comum com os que aqui nasceram antes de nós e consideramos como estrangeiros os mais homens. Assim fazem todos os homens a respeito de seus compatriotas (...) A pátria é uma idéia, representada pela terra em que nascemos. Quanto à origem das raças humanas, isso é questão de história, pela qual não se regula o patriotismo. De resto, o herói de um poema é um pretexto, uma regra d’arte para a unidade da ação. Aqui podemos destacar a visão de pátria que emergia dessa grande arquitetura memorial: quase podemos ler unidade da nação no final da frase e de fato esse era o mote, a ambiência para a qual convergiam todos os projetos que, a despeito de parecerem múltiplos, tinham, agora sob a batuta do próprio Imperador, uma perturbadora unicidade. (Meirelles, Victor. Primeira missa no Brasil. 1861. Rio de Janeiro, Museu Nacional de Belas Artes) Voltemos ao quadro de Meirelles. Para além de seus referenciais literários, outros se faziam necessários para sua completa legitimidade e aproximação de uma veritas. A importância da obra estaria diretamente relacionada ao seu potencial de evocação. Em 1853, durante a colonização francesa da África do Norte, após um confronto com a forte resistência dos cabilas e na intenção de comemorar sua capitulação, celebrou-se outra missa, que teve a participação conceptiva de um pintor, então, bastante conhecido nos meios culturais franceses: Horace Vernet. Convidado a acompanhar as tropas de ocupação, no momento da consagração, Vernet não somente deveria registrar o evento, mas preparar todo o seu cenário real. Não somente presente, mas elaborador do teatro de sua realização, Vernet era testemunha e agente, numa rara confluência de posições. Estava autorizado a enunciar seu veredicto: Première messe em Kabilie, apresentada em 1855 no Salon, era o resultado desse veredicto . Não por plágio Meirelles se inspirou claramente nessa pintura, devido a um complexo sistema de referências, comum até aquele momento no universo da pintura, que fundamentava com outros significados sua própria obra. Vernet elaborara todo o altar, dispondo os figurantes de acordo com sua visão. O fato de ter havido uma primeira missa numa região igualmente exótica, seguindo dispositivos específicos e uma concepção claramente definida possibilitou a Meirelles capturar-lhe o momento, transpondo para a “realidade” de que a sua própria primeira missa, que emergia da carta de Caminha e da obra de Gonçalves de Magalhães, necessitava. (Vernet, Horace. Première messe em Kabilie, 1855. Bélgica, Museu de Lausanne. In: Novaes, Adauto, op.cit) Não fora essa sua única referência, embora a semelhança entre ambas seja perturbadora. Como também aponta Coli, uma verdadeira rede de imagens compõe seus referenciais. A começar pela disposição triangular da cena em sua parte central, tão próxima da têmpera O nascimento místico, de Sandro Botticelli. O desembarque de Cristóvão Colombo, de Jean-François de Troy (1679-1752) é outra obra da qual Meirelles se aproxima. A obra de Meirelles foi a primeira produção brasileira exposta no Salon de Paris de 1861, atingindo um status de reconhecimento até então impensado. Cumpria, com isso, seus vínculos com a nacionalidade, mas em muito ultrapassaria esse destino, constituindo-se numa das mais importantes imagens produzidas no Brasil. Os aspectos inerentes à iconografia, tal presentificação, inspiram a problemática relativa à tradução. Em ambos, um vasto presente constrange e oblitera e viabiliza e matiza e estigmatiza a ação. É do tempo de Meirelles que se trata, afinal. As questões relativas à tradução de textos são tão complicadas que merecem uma atenção especial nesse ensaio. As sincronias entre a invenção da prensa de tipos móveis por Guttemberg e a impressão da Bíblia nas línguas vernáculas modernas, um dos fundamentos e gênese da modernidade, estabeleceram uma ruptura fantástica no movediço terreno das heranças (orais e copiadas) e encravou um pino fixo e constrangedor sobre o qual se erigiu o futuro, uma vez que o texto que a partir de então se “fixaria” passaria a determinar a leitura e a exegese. Movendo-se igualmente para frente e para trás. Vejamos alguns exemplos. Marilena Chauí assim inicia sua obra maior sobre Espinosa, o primeiro a construir essa exegese: Decifrar um hieróglifo? Como alcançar o sentido de textos escritos numa língua de que se perderam palavras, expressões idiomáticas e ornatos, em que o sentido de inúmeros vocábulos tornou-se incompreensível e da qual “não dispomos de dicionário, gramática nem retórica”? Com que forças venceremos “o tempo voraz que tudo abole da memória dos homens”? Com essas indagações, que pareceriam indicar um passado inacessível e sob as quais se advinham os versos de Ovídio, Espinosa abre uma via de acesso ao pensamento de escritores antigos . Daí ser importante problematizarmos com tanta ênfase esse momento em que uma “verdade” estava sendo criada da incriada e difusa manifestação dos textos até então voláteis que percorreram mais de quatro mil anos de descaminhos. Em sentido inverso, Lutero se debate entre 1521 e 1534 para aproximar a Bíblia de sua comunidade de crentes, cujo alemão é o dos dialetos, dos Mundarten: Pois não são as letras da língua latina que é preciso investigar para saber como se deve falar alemão, como fazem esses asnos; mas é preciso interrogar a mãe em casa, as crianças nas ruas, o homem comum no mercado e considerar sua boca para saber como falam, a fim de traduzir de acordo com isso; então eles compreendem e notam que se fala alemão com eles . Já que as letras latinas “impedem que se fale um bom alemão”. Outras vezes, a tradução invade com seu etnocentrismo uma imensidão de possibilidades. Publicado provavelmente em 1578 e muito provavelmente em Lyon, na França, a principal obra de Jean de Léry, Viagem à terra do Brasil tem sua relevância por inúmeros motivos, porém aqui, nessa discussão, o capítulo XX assume importância por ser, talvez, a primeira tentativa de estabelecer um parâmetro entre o tupi-guarani e o francês do século XVI. Este capítulo em especial trata de um colóquio entre o próprio Léry e um tupinambá com uma clara intenção tradutória. Realizado muito provavelmente com o auxílio de um interprete, o texto tenta fixar as bases para a compreensão entre dois mundos, tão distantes como se coexistissem em temporalidades distintas. Nesse caso existem questões sincrônicas e diacrônicas. As questões sincrônicas relativas à tradução quem melhor as formulou foi Hartog em O Espelho de Heródoto. Afirma ele: Uma retórica da alteridade é, no fundo, uma operação de tradução: visa transportar o outro ao mesmo (tradere) – construindo portanto uma espécie de transportador da diferença. Mas qual é, nas Histórias, o estatuto da tradução propriamente dita? O narrador mostra-se tomado pelo cuidado de traduzir, isto é, de “fazer com que aquilo que é enunciado numa língua o seja numa outra, visando à equivalência semântica e expressiva de dois enunciados”? Em 1578, apareceu a narrativa de Jean de Léry, História de uma viagem feita à terra do Brasil. Esse texto organiza-se segundo uma verdadeira “economia da tradução”, ou seja, estabelece ele pouco a pouco que, entre “aquém” e “além”, não são tanto as coisas que diferem, mas sua aparência, pois, no conjunto, a natureza humana é a mesma e só a língua é outra. Mas a língua é traduzível e, portanto, a diferença é suscetível de ser apreendida. Entre o Antigo e o Novo Mundo, a tradução é o que mantém e reduz a distância oceânica, constituindo, ao mesmo tempo, a marca sempre presente do corte entre ambos, bem como o signo, sempre retomado, de sua sutura: corte-sutura, dois tempos de um mesmo movimento que produz o texto. Para que se possa estabelecer teoricamente esse tipo de economia da tradução, supõe-se que seja possível fazer referência a um conjunto de problemas, distinguindo-se entre o ser e o aparecer. Esse cuidado com a tradução explicita-se de fato no livro de Léry, tanto que o capítulo XX é um dicionário francês-tupi – ou melhor, um verdadeiro “método Assimil”, que se apresenta sob a forma de um diálogo entre um tupinambá e um francês. Se a diferença é um dado no nível da língua, a função desse capítulo é fornecer “o código da transformação lingüística”. Além disso, esse “colóquio” fecha o quadro da vida indígena, pois não lhe seguem senão os dois últimos capítulos consagrados às peripécias do retorno “para o aquém”. A convergência de um para o outro é passível de um estranhamento que não se reduz pela mera transposição. Essa “essência” que se traduz, a priori, na natureza humana comum não remenda, jamais, o corte com a sutura. Será meramente aproximativa a tradução, que não reduz jamais o velho ao novo, mas tão somente à subjetividade comprometida do tradutor e o lugar da tradução, “fechando a obra” é testemunho de sua inutilidade, uma vez que foi pavimentado, primeiramente, o julgamento impositivo do narrador, suas, digamos, impressões, colhidas aqui e ali e impressas como discurso. Mas, se no plano sincrônico tais problemas são já irredutíveis à sua anomia, no plano diacrônico eles rasuram, definitivamente, a objetividade de sua intenção. Na obra de Léry consultada , o capítulo em questão será restaurado, traduzido e anotado por Plínio Ayrosa que assim se pronuncia quanto às dificuldades da empreitada: O colóquio que ora tentamos restaurar, traduzir e anotar, é um dos mais valiosos documentos quinhentistas para o estudo do tupi-guarani brasílico. De fato, em nenhum outro cronista dos anos afastados em que se iniciava a colonização regular do Brasil, encontraremos elementos tão abundantes e tão curiosos sobre a chamada língua-geral que, por mais de um século foi, em verdade, o laço mais eficiente e mais sólido a ligar catequistas e catecúmenos, colonizadores e naturais da terra, cabos de tropa e mamelucos. Parte integrante do trabalho de Léry, o Colóquio não podia deixar de sofrer deturpações e de eivar-se de erros tipográficos à medida das reedições e traduções da obra. Editores e tradutores, não conhecendo a língua em que parcialmente fora escrito, aos lapsos e erros inevitáveis dos originais sobrepuseram erros e lapsos novos. E, de tal forma que, hoje, os próprios conhecedores da língua tupi-guarani dificilmente conseguem interpretar o texto, sobremodo interessante. A nossa tentativa, evidentemente ousada, de dar em português o que realmente está escrito em língua brasílica, e não o que tem sido dado por intermédio da interpretação mais ou menos vaga do próprio Léry, funda-se em três elementos essenciais: no texto tupi de uma edição latina da Viagem, muito melhor grafado que o da edição Gaffarel e outras; no estudo de Batista Caetano, que cuidadosamente tentou restaurar as frases e expressões do Colóquio, sem as verter, contudo, para o português, e na série valiosa de vocabulários do tupi costeiro, atualmente de fácil consulta.” Tentativa, em si, inútil pelos próprios argumentos apresentados. O texto está, irremediavelmente, corrompido: esse, apresentado com tanto esmero, é novo. São novos os vocabulários do tupi, assim como as tentativas de restauração empreendidas por Caetano serão próprias de seu tempo e o latim, “melhor grafado” consultado pelo autor talvez não esteja tão morto quanto imaginamos e gostaríamos nesses mais de quatrocentos anos que nos separam de sua inscrição, que se movimenta para frente e para trás com igual obscuridade. Sincronicamente aproximativo, diacronicamente distensivo, o trabalho da tradução será sempre lacunar, sempre perspectivista, sempre uma reescritura, em cada um de seus elos, nessa corrente sem fim de seu refazer. E mesmo os griots, que narram o que vêem o fazem seguindo idiossincrasias próprias, comprometimentos insuspeitos, humores delicados. Somente a primeira versão, o primeiro corte, a primeira sutura pode determinar a corrupção? Não, mas pelo menos ajuda-nos a pensar nestas questões. Impossível transportar o outro ao mesmo (tradere), o outro tempo ao mesmo tempo. Borges daria em 1970 a seguinte explicação para a existência do Aleph: “o que a eternidade é para o tempo, o aleph é para o espaço” . Mas não é da primeira versão inglesa de Plínio (veja texto do Borges no início deste item) que trataremos, mas da primeira versão francesa da obra de Platão, em que se pode ler, sem grosseria alguma, o mito da caverna enunciado como o dramático fardo dos filósofos das luzes, iluminando as fugidias sombras do mundo, fulcro daquilo que muitos anos mais tarde os frankfurtianos chamariam de “dialética do esclarecimento”. No Livro VII de A República, Platão apresenta o mito da caverna. Segundo esse mito, os homens estão acorrentados na caverna tendo às costas, na entrada, uma fogueira que projeta suas sombras na parede da caverna. Se, porventura, um desses homens conseguisse soltar-se e contemplar a luz do dia, “veria” os verdadeiros objetos. Mas, ao retornar, seria taxado de louco ao tentar explicar aos restantes sobre a verdade . Existem duas formas de analisar o mito da caverna. Uma epistemológica e outra política. Epistemologicamente, o mito trata de todos aqueles presos ao mundo dos sentidos e das sensações, ou ao mundo dos fenômenos, como querem alguns. Nessa perspectiva, as aparências conferem ao conhecimento adquirido uma aura de imperfeição e de fluxos instáveis a que Platão chama de “doxa”, ou opinião. O filósofo seria aquele que atinge a episteme, a ciência, ou o mundo das idéias, em que todas as coisas são, afinal, imutáveis, existindo como modelo, como arquétipo. Essas idéias estão hierarquizadas e acima de todas encontra-se o Bem, a Suprema Beleza. No segundo caso, o filósofo, finalmente liberto dos grilhões da ignorância, superando o conhecimento opinativo e substituindo-o pelo conhecimento científico, passa a orientar os demais. Sua função será guiar e dirigir a ação política. Para tanto, Platão criou uma cidade utópica, chamada Callipolis, ou Cidade Bela, superação de todas as instituições em nome do Estado, que garante a si a tarefa de iluminar o mundo pela educação, preservando a desigualdade entre as pessoas. Propõe a Sofocracia, baseada no poder dos sábios que prega a máxima: “para um Estado ser bem governado, é preciso que os filósofos se tornem reis, ou que os reis se tornem filósofos” . E sua instrumentalização está prescrita ordenadamente. Mesma educação para todos até os 20 anos. Após esse tempo é possível perceber aptidões. “Alma de Bronze”, aqueles que trabalharão a agricultura; mais 10 anos de estudos e podem ser percebidas as “Alma de Prata”, os guerreiros, os soldados do Estado; mais 10 anos e delineiam-se as “Almas de Ouro”, aqueles que detêm a fonte da verdade, os filósofos; aos cinqüenta anos, esses espécimes passam a ser admitidos no corpo dos magistrados, únicos capazes de zelar pela condução política da sociedade. Estado, filósofos que desejam o poder, a beleza, a ciência, o senso comum, tais termos suscita um monte de questionamentos epocais; presentificação típica dos séculos XVII e XVIII mas duvidosa para o século IV antes de Cristo. Ou poderíamos estar diante de uma circularidade do tempo, de uma repetição estrita das condições de sociedades com uma diferença de mais de vinte séculos? Como podemos entender que questões tão precisas tenham subsistido no Ocidente, encapsuladas em alguma bolha cuja maturidade e gestação destrama em condições tão similares? Para entendermos a enorme significação dessas idéias para o século em que foram traduzidas nas línguas vernáculas modernas européias, primeiramente a francesa, acompanharemos Robert Darnton até os arquivos da mais importante editora de livros do século XVIII: a Société Thipographique de Neuchâtel. Segundo esse autor, Eles contêm informações sobre todos os aspectos da história dos livros; mostram como eram tratados os autores, processadas as cópias, compostos os tipos, impressas as folhas, remetidas as encomendas, cortejadas as autoridades, lograda a polícia, abastecidos os livreiros e satisfeitos os leitores em toda a Europa no período de 1769 a 1789 . Esperemos que também as estratégias da tradução de clássicos dessem referência e subsídio ao novo papel dos filósofos. Caso esteja impossibilitado esse caminho, pelo menos resgataremos o cenário político em que tal tradução foi implementada. Primeiro precisamos entender como a Enciclopédia era um caminho de poder. Diz-nos ainda o autor: “é importante salientar um fato fundamental que se tornou evidente para as autoridades francesas tão logo o primeiro volume da primeira edição chegou às mãos dos assinantes: a obra era perigosa” . Porque: (...) a obra registrava o conhecimento segundo os princípios filosóficos expostos por D’Alembert no Discurso Preliminar. Embora reconhecesse formalmente a autoridade da Igreja, D’Alembert deixava claro que o conhecimento provinha dos sentidos, e não de Roma ou da Revelação. O grande agente ordenador era a razão, que combinava as informações dos sentidos, trabalhando com as faculdades irmãs, memória e imaginação. Assim, tudo o que o homem conhecia derivava do mundo que o cercava e do funcionamento de sua própria mente. A Enciclopédia defendia o argumento graficamente, com a gravura de uma árvore do conhecimento mostrando como todas as artes e ciências originavam-se das três faculdades mentais. A filosofia compunha o tronco da árvore, enquanto a teologia ocupava um tronco remoto, vizinho à necromancia. Diderot e D’Alembert haviam destronado a antiga rainha das ciências, reordenando o universo cognitivo e nele realocando o homem, deixando a divindade do lado de fora . Essa era só uma parte de sua revolucionária ambição. Ainda no Discurso Preliminar, Diderot e D’Alembert inseriram uma breve história da filosofia, oportunidade de entranhar aos filósofos que davam suporte a seu projeto, tanto o tomismo ortodoxo quanto o cartesianismo neo-ortodoxo, deixando estrategicamente ilesos tanto Locke quanto Newton. Assim, consolidavam uma postura política na qual a crítica poderia ser materializada nos verbetes menos esperados. Era melhor investigar em verbetes sem relação com o assunto perigoso, com títulos absurdos como ASCHARIOUNS e EPIDÉLIUS, em busca de observações sobre os absurdos do cristianismo. Naturalmente, tinham de ser observações dissimuladas. Os enciclopedistas fantasiaram o papa com um quimono japonês antes de o ridicularizarem em SIAKO, disfarçaram a Eucaristia em um exótico ritual pagão em YPAINI, metamorfosearam o Espírito Santo em um pássaro grotesco em AIGLE e fizeram a Encarnação parecer tão simplória quanto uma superstição sobre uma planta mágica em AGNUS SCYTHICUS. Ao mesmo tempo, apresentaram uma profusão de hindus, confucionistas, hotentotes, estóicos, socinianos, deístas e ateístas, todos muito corretos e de espírito elevado, que via de regra pareciam levar a melhor sobre os ortodoxos nas discussões, embora a ortodoxia sempre triunfasse no final graças a algum non sequitur ou à intervenção de autoridades eclesiásticas, como em UNITAIRES. Desse modo, os enciclopedistas estimulavam os leitores a buscar os significados nas entrelinhas e a prestar atenção nas mensagens de duplo sentido . Tal estratégia acabou por referenciar o Iluminismo como produtor de um conhecimento legítimo em oposição às superstições da Igreja e ao próprio conhecimento produzido pelo Estado. Com isso, identificavam os filósofos com a autoridade intelectual capaz de “iluminar” a sociedade. Este era seu perigoso anátema. Daí a perseguição que sofreu nas disputas inerentes à sua publicação. Neuchâtel, cidade onde a Enciclopédia foi impressa, ficava na Suíça, longe até certo ponto das garras da censura e da perseguição das autoridades francesas. As implicações desses procedimentos não ficaram reservadas a uma produção do tempo. Vejamos esses trechos de Duby: Em 1821, quando foi fundada a École des Chartes, a preocupação era restaurar. Tratava-se de consertar o que o século das Luzes, por descuido, a Revolução em sua vontade de apagar todos os vestígios da opressão, o Império, em sua preocupação de modernismo, haviam sucessivamente arruinado. Donde o nome conferido a esta escola, das cartas, diplomas – a carta que a Monarquia acabava de outorgar, aquelas em que haviam repousado os privilégios do clero e da nobreza, e ainda as que, denominadas franquias, estavam para ser estudadas por Augustin Thierry, e nas quais a burguesia triunfante via as origens de suas liberdades e de sua fortuna . A aparência de que todos procuravam um começo não pode ser menosprezada. Naquela Escola: Esses religiosos haviam assumido a missão de exumar os documentos perdidos na poeira e no esquecimento. Trataram de ler corretamente os manuscritos, datá-los, detectar falsificações. Desenvolveram os métodos da paleografia e da diplomática. Empenhando-se em reforçar o que denominavam “provas”, documentos efetivamente destinados a revelar a verdade, como numa investigação policial, eles haviam gradativamente aperfeiçoado os métodos de uma crítica racional dos vestígios escritos . A filiação aos métodos iluministas não pode ser ocultada, assim como a busca pela “verdade” que subsistia nos velhos alfarrábios e dos métodos criados para autenticá-la. Assim, por vezes, o próprio historiador negligencia a armadilha que lhe foi montada pelas circunstancias: Para compreender o sentido de todos esses termos, eu tinha nas mãos um velho instrumento dos mais eficazes, o dicionário de latim medieval produzido no século XVIII por Du Cange, verdadeiro monumento de erudição beneditina. Na realidade, assim que comecei a avançar neste trabalho fundamental, o de apreender o significado exato dos textos que acumulara, descobri que o mais sofisticado dos glossários ainda é insuficiente. Pois estas palavras, todas pertencentes a uma linguagem que não era a linguagem natural de seus usuários, nunca se ajustam perfeitamente à realidade de que pretendia dar conta o homem que as utilizava. Seu sentido também flutua porque essa realidade, as relações sociais – não raro percebidas de maneira imperfeita pelos contemporâneos – eram por sua vez flutuantes. A cada passo eu era obrigado a me questionar sobre este sentido, testá-lo minuciosamente em função do contexto, do local e da época da redação. E, com efeito, eu sentia perfeitamente que ele se modificava por ligeiros deslocamentos, de uma oficina de escrita a outra, de uma geração a outra, e não podia tampouco esquecer que um simples pároco de aldeia e um cônego encarregado de dirigir a escola da catedral não utilizavam o mesmo latim, nem a mesma palavra, em conseqüência, para designar determinado objeto . Aqui novamente o genuíno problema: como trazer o contexto, o local e a época se, fora os documentos mal traduzidos, a única peça residia justamente nas invenções que o século XIX havia produzido? Se este cenário mostra a convergência entre o momento histórico em que o texto de Platão viera a lume e sua própria e insidiosa tradução, ainda não é suficiente para estabelecer uma correspondência elucidativa das limitações dos tradutores. Para tanto, necessitamos de um mergulho nos liames dessa tarefa e, mais particularmente, no fazer dos tradutores do texto grego. Mesmo os textos gregos clássicos tiveram um itinerário conturbado. Diz-nos Cânfora: é claro que os estudiosos árabes acolhiam sob o nome de Aristóteles, e nele incluíam os seus próprios textos sobre a obra do mestre, inclusive textos alheios e comentários. Compreender-se-á melhor isso se considerarmos que o estudo de Aristóteles não era puramente filológico para a cultura árabe: era, afinal – como no caso de Frei Tomás de Aquino -, o modo pelo qual exprimiam a sua pesquisa original, nova. Daí a indiferença pelos problemas de autenticidade. O mesmo ocorre no caso dos demais grandes autores que alimentaram a ciência árabe, Galeno e Euclides. Por outro lado, a bem da verdade, o mecanismo era muito mais antigo. Desde o momento em que, na esteira do ensinamento de Platão e de Aristóteles, saía-se das escolas e essas escolas tendo demonstrado prestígio e durabilidade no tempo, o progresso da pesquisa filosófico-científica realizava-se através da interminável atividade de comentário e reescritura. Ao caso de Aristóteles juntava-se um fator religioso. O califado era um lugar de asilo para os heréticos cristãos das mais diversas espécies: nestorianos e monfisitas em primeiro lugar. Para muitos deles, Aristóteles – ou os escritos que se fizeram passar sob o seu nome – constituía-se na sustentação doutrinária. (Cânfora, Um ofício perigoso. São Paulo, Perspectiva, 2003, p.90-91). Tais caminhos encontrarão refúgio seguro nas Bibliotecas de Fabricius (Johann Albert Fabricius), primeira tentativa de reunir num mesmo e único texto análise de textos gregos e latinos. A Biblioteca latina seria reunida em 1697, enquanto a grega, totalizando 14 volumes, seria composta entre os anos de 1705 e 1728, relevante quando pensamos nas dificuldades de estudar e compilar os 32 mil volumes de sua propriedade. Tais bibliotecas seriam, pois, estudos bibliográficos-críticos. Para este estudo, a importância das referidas compilações reside justamente na inovação apontada pelo próprio Fabricius no prólogo. Contrariamente a seus antecessores (a saber Meursius – biblioteca Attica e Leonardo Allaci – biblioteca scriptorum profanorum) cujo trabalho não passara de catalogar coisas ao acaso, o seu consistia em “considerar os livros, abertos, examinados sem negligência” . Esse exame “sem negligência” é o ponto que ressalto. Sua tradução desses textos gregos acabaria por constituir-se em precioso fundamento para todas as outras que se lhe seguiriam. Embora Jacob Burckhardt em seu A cultura do renascimento na Itália tenha alertado sobre a grande vaga de traduções de obras gregas já no século XIV nesses termos: A provisão de obras que entusiasmou a geração de Boccaccio e Petrarca compunha-se, essencialmente, dos poetas, historiadores, oradores e epistológrafos latinos mais populares, juntamente com certo número de traduções latinas de alguns escritos isolados de Aristóteles, Plutarco e mais uns poucos autores gregos. Petrarca possuía, e sabidamente venerava, um Homero em grego, sem, contudo poder lê-lo. Com a ajuda de um grego da Calábria, Boccaccio logrou, na medida do possível, produzir a primeira tradução para o latim da Ilíada e da Odisséia. É apenas no século XV que tem início a grande série de novas descobertas, a criação sistemática de bibliotecas por meio de cópias e o mais fervoroso esforço de tradução a partir do grego . E como nota, adverte: Sabidamente, forjaram-se também algumas obras falsas, com o intuito de iludir ou explorar o apetite pela Antiguidade. Veja-se a esse respeito nas histórias literárias os artigos sobre Annius de Viterbo . A tempo: Guerra dos Judeus de Flavio Josefo é uma dessas falsificações (feita provavelmente no século XV). Mas não se pode ignorar que essa mesma vaga encontrou seus limites. É o mesmo autor quem o afirma: No tocante aos gregos, a erudição concentra-se, essencialmente, em Florença e no século XV e início do XVI. O que Petrarca e Boccaccio haviam impulsionado parece ainda não ter ido além da simpatia de alguns diletantes entusiasmados. De outra parte, com o desaparecimento da colônia de refugiados gregos eruditos, morre também, na década de 1520, o estudo do grego, constituindo uma verdadeira sorte que, no Norte, nesse meio tempo, alguns houvessem já logrado dominar aquela língua (Erasmo, os Estienne, Budé). A referida colônia tivera início com Manuel Chrisólora e seu parente João, bem como com Jorge de Trebizonda. Posteriormente, à época da conquista de Constantinopla e depois, vieram João Argyropoulos, Teodoro Gaza, Demetrios Chalcondylas – que criou seus filhos, Teophilos e Basilios, para serem excelentes helenistas –, Andronikos Kallistos, Marcos Musuros e a família dos Lascaris, além de muitos outros. Entretanto, desde que se completara a sujeição dos gregos pelos turcos, deixaram de surgir novas gerações de eruditos, à exceção dos filhos dos refugiados e, talvez, de um ou dois candiotas e cipriotas. Que o declínio dos estudos helenísticos, de um modo geral, coincida aproximadamente com a morte de Leão X, deveu-se por certo em parte a uma mudança da tendência intelectual como um todo, e à já presente relativa saturação no tocante à literatura clássica . Ora, se considerarmos que essa vaga produção de traduções consistia num expediente ainda religioso patrocinado por Urbino, pelos Médici, por Nicolau V, pela biblioteca laurenciana e mesmo pelas abadias do sul da Alemanha, todos ligados direta ou indiretamente ao Vaticano, poderemos restringir os autores àqueles latinos em sua maioria e a poucos gregos, dentre os quais Sófocles, Píndaro e Meandro, além dos já mencionados Aristóteles, Plutarco e Homero, tão ao gosto e da necessidade da época. Até então e em grande medida, a forma de reprodução dessas obras ainda era a dos copistas. Nesse caso, as traduções não servem como parâmetro de um rizoma para o futuro, já que a singularidade restringe-se quase exclusivamente aos leitores (quantas destas cópias acabaram subsidiando o texto definitivo resgatado ao tempo da impressão mecânica?). Porém, com a invenção de Guttenberg tais condições se alteram profundamente. É ainda Burckhardt quem nos informa: Todavia, os cansados copistas – não aqueles que viviam dessa atividade, mas os muitos que, para disporem de um livro, precisavam copiá-lo – receberam com júbilo a invenção alemã. Esta foi logo posta em atividade na Itália – e, durante muito tempo, apenas ali –, para a multiplicação dos clássicos romanos e, posteriormente, também dos gregos. Não obstante, seu avanço não foi tão rápido quanto se poderia pensar, ante o entusiasmo geral por essas obras. Passado certo tempo, constituem-se os rudimentos da relação moderna entre autor e editora, e, sob Alexandre VI, surge a censura preventiva, na medida em que a possibilidade de aniquilar um livro tornara-se não tão simples quanto fora para Cosme (de Médici) determinar que Filelfo o fizesse . Aqui entramos na relação que envolve a fixação do texto “impresso” mecanicamente, a censura e os já comprometimentos relativos às traduções. Esse movimento, embora consistente, não se abriu para a totalidade dos textos gregos. Platão está entre eles, como veremos a seguir, mas um Platão adequado às necessidades políticas do período. Um outro Platão ressurgirá em momento mais oportuno para as finalidades desse estudo, quando as emergentes relações entre os pensadores do século XVII e XVIII e as instituições de contenção àquele pensamento instituinte, que era então o Iluminismo (e que não tinha nem mesmo esse nome), solicitar seu socorro. Para isso, as bibliotecas de Fabricius terão importância fundamental. Breve interrupção: TROCA DE E-MAILS ENTRE O PESQUISADOR E UM AMIGO, FABIAN, PESQUISADOR DILETANTE E DONO DE UMA LIVRARIA NO INTERIOR DO ESTADO DE SÃO PAULO, SÂO JOSÉ DO RIO PRETO, CHAMADA TORRE DO TOMBO, EM 29 MAI 2007. Caro Fabian, vou te explorar um tiquitinho. Seguinte, estou envolvido com aquele texto sobre o mito da caverna e acabei num impasse. Já havia alertado no início do texto que, devido ser um pesquisador do terceiro mundo, faria um trabalho de terceira mão, o que quer dizer que não pesquisaria em fontes primárias, mas apenas reinterpretando textos que já haviam percorrido o mesmo percurso, fazendo uma interpretação torcida, digamos assim. Bom, julgo que tenho um bom faro e acabei num impasse. Sinto que o que procuro está nas chamadas bibliotecas de Fabricius, mas não consigo acesso a esse material, sequer ao seu autor. O texto está em anexo e peço, se possível, que você utilize sua prática em pesquisa na internet, aliado a seu domínio razoável de outra língua, para ter acesso a esse material virtualmente. Dê uma sacada no texto que você entenderá. De antemão, agradeço. Abraços Edu Dioguinho, O que é que o assassinato de um árabe agiota tem a ver com você? Muito!!! Há uns dois anos atrás um árabe de quase 80 anos foi assassinado a pancadas e facadas num apartamento no centro de Rio Preto. Nenhuma testemunha. Não sei se o caso foi resolvido. Ao que parece foi um crime encomendado por um devedor recalcitrante... Este que vos escreve foi chamado pelo cunhado do falecido para comprar seus livros. Tinha muita coisa boa e muita porcaria. No lote veio uma Enciclopédia Britânica em inglês. Está aqui até hoje, quem é que vai comprar um troço desses? Aí é que você entra: Fui pesquisar o Fabricius. O Fabricius nascido em 1745 foi um entomologista dinamarquês (Johann Christian). O nosso Fabricius (Johann Albert) nasceu em Leipzig em 1668 (morto em 1736). Em 1696 mudou-se para Hamburgo e foi contratado como bibliotecário de um certo J.F.Mayer. Em 1697 publicou a Bibliotheca Latina, que foi posteriormente republicada e ampliada (ops!) por J.A.Ernesti em 1773. A Bibliotheca Graeca foi publicada entre 1705 e 1728, sendo revisada (ops!) e continuada por G.H.Harles entre 1790 e 1812. Essa obra é dividida em Homero, Platão, Cristo, Constantino, Queda de Constantinopla e uma sexta seção sobre jurisprudência, lei canônica e medicina. Outra obra importante do cara é Codex Apocryphus, segundo a Britânica “indispensável” para o estudo dos textos apócrifos cristãos. Isso tudo está na enciclopédia. Vou ler o texto e entrar na rede, depois te conto. Abraços, Fabian Continuando. Aparentemente, quem primeiro difundiu a literatura grega na Europa no raiar da modernidade foi certo Manuel (ou Emmanuel) Chrysoloras (1355 – 1415). Nascido em Constantinopla, pelo que se sabe, foi enviado à Itália em 1393, pelo imperador Manuel Palaeolopus em busca de auxílio da cristandade contra os turcos. Cerca de 1395, estabelece-se como professor de grego em Florença. Esteve ali por três anos, onde ficou conhecido por suas traduções manucopiadas de Platão e de Homero. Em 1413 foi para a Alemanha. Parece que suas traduções não sobreviveram. No entanto, pode ser que Fabricius tenha tido acesso aos textos, mas essa é só uma especulação que, neste caso, é bastante tentadora. Quem deu continuidade ao resgate da então recente tradição platônica (a exegese está sendo precariamente ensaiada) foi Marsílio Ficino (1433 – 1499), protegido de Cózimo de Médici que o nomeou expositor oficial da doutrina platônica na corte florentina. A intenção de Médici era promover encontros de platonistas com certa regularidade, com o objetivo de confrontar os pitagóricos e os plotinistas, cujos escritos denegriam o cristianismo. Nesse sentido, Marsílio escreveu volumoso estudo sobre a obra platônica e depois o queimou. Em 1459, John Argyropoulos (já visto na citação de Burckhardt acima) foi convidado por Cózimo para ministrar aulas de grego na corte e Marsílio foi seu aluno. Em 1482, publica a tradução da obra de Platão Theologica Platônica de imortalitate animae. Traduz também Plotino para o latim (1486) publicando em 1491 vários comentários. Próprio do tempo, Ficino é apontado como muito místico, o que seria confirmado por sua atração pela obra de Dionísio, o Aeropagita. Segundo seus escritos, a doutrina platônica foi providencialmente feita para se harmonizar com o cristianismo e levar as mentes especulativas ao encontro de Cristo. Também escreveu um tratado sobre o cristianismo (1476) e uma vida de Platão. Traduziu, também, para o italiano, De Monarchia, de Dante. Mas essa vaga vinha de disputas ferrenhas sobre os despojos frescos e ainda quentes do aristotelismo. Para termos uma idéia da utilidade desse Platão para o período, foi a partir do Concílio de Florença (1439) que os estudos platônicos foram requisitados para por fim aos constrangimentos advindos da longevidade aristotélica . Jorge Gemistos Pleton (1355 – 1450) produziu Sobre a diferença da filosofia platônica e aristotélica para reforçar na polêmica sua postura anti-aristotélica. Jorge Trebizonda contrapõe em defesa de Aristóteles seu Comparatio Platonis et Aristotelis, cujo caráter “científico” era mais adequado à explicação sobre Deus e a alma. Estamos ainda num platonismo de vertente oriental, pouco assimilado, exceto como mutilada ferramenta de adaptação aos interesses da fé . Daí que essa primeira investida sobre a obra de Platão tinha por objetivo confrontar uma forma de pensamento que desgarrava paulatinamente dos cânones da Igreja e dos princípios (sempre atualizados) do cristianismo. Hankins nos oferece caminho muito mais adequado para o problema que nos colocamos. There is an enormous growth of interest in all fields of learning and in the arts. Humanists like to see themselves as different from the barbarous Middle Ages; they are proud of the restoration of ancient knowledge they have effected. Already in the first half of the fifteenth century an enormous number of classical texts is rediscovered, published and commented. For instance, Plato’s philosophy is rediscovered and developed by Marsilio Ficino (1422-99); it is popularized by Castiglione and many others, and will influence critical thought on the arts . Poderíamos complementar com essa frase de Ernesto Sábato: Não há traduções, mas uma teratológica multidão de imigrantes, cujos rostos, cujos sotaques, mantêm ainda o ar original, mas cuja maneira de vestir e de falar imita grotescamente a maneira do país que os recebeu . No século XVII, contudo, Espinosa ousou enfrentar o desafio. Retomamos uma vez mais Chauí: No Tratado teológico-político, instaurando o método moderno de interpretação de documentos históricos – no caso, a Bíblia –, Espinosa enuncia as condições reguladoras do trabalho interpretativo: conhecimento perfeito da natureza e propriedades da língua em que o texto foi escrito; coleta e reunião de todos os enunciados referentes a um mesmo assunto, o que possibilita o esclarecimento de um escrito obscuro pela comparação com outros que versem sobre a mesma matéria, sem indagar sobre a verdade das coisas e dos fatos relatados, mas apenas sobre o verdadeiro sentido do texto; conhecimento de todas as circunstancias e particularidades da vida, dos costumes e do temperamento dos autores, das personagens e dos destinatários dos textos, épocas e objetivos da redação e da leitura, fortuna dos escritos (variantes, as mãos em que caíram, alterações que sofreram no curso do tempo, acréscimos, cortes e censuras) e a data da composição da forma atualmente conhecida. Gramática, filologia, etnologia e paleografia devem permitir que o texto seja conhecido por e nele mesmo, de tal maneira que as fontes externas para seu conhecimento sejam compreendidas como internas a ele: inicialmente conhecida enquanto exterior ao texto, aos poucos a história vai sendo apreendida como imanente a ele e melhor compreendida por seu intermédio; se ela oferece as razões do documento, este torna inteligível a história que o suscitou, ambos instituindo um campo material e cultural internamente articulado . Não encontro melhor explanação para enfatizar a impossibilidade de se decifrar um texto antigo, justamente pelas razões que a autora elenca. Febvre coloca algo dos tormentos dessa trajetória improvável: Divórcio da matéria, potência de tudo – e da forma, realização de tudo; separação da vida e da aspiração à vida; insolúvel tormento de todos aqueles que, aristotélicos ou platônicos, nominalistas ou realistas, averroístas ou tomistas, esforçaram-se, ao longo da Idade Média, em conceber a realidade e, desencaminhados pela própria maneira pela qual punham, ou repunham, o problema, não o conseguiram, não podiam conseguí-lo... Na verdade, para todos esses, um suplício de Tântalo espiritual. Assim, a despeito de seus esforços, a Idade Média jamais teve êxito em harmonizar, de um lado, as tendências de um misticismo que afirmava a presença imediata de Deus e da verdade no espírito humano – mas negava ao mesmo tempo a ciência e o conhecimento que é desenvolvimento e sistema – e, do outro lado, as tendências da filosofia intelectualista que, pressupondo uma realidade fora do espírito que a busca, punha todas as suas preocupações na construção, formalmente rica e substancialmente vazia, do que não podia ser a verdade . O resgate contundente das dificuldades enfrentadas por Espinosa na tradução interpretativa dos textos sagrados é mais um caminho que expressa a inutilidade da tarefa e reforça, igualmente, a presentificação utilitária: A interpretação é sustentada por duas idéias com as quais Espinosa inaugura a exegese propriamente moderna. A primeira delas, de origem erasmiana e subjacente ao texto espinosano, mas tese central do Teológico-político, é a de que as dificuldades para a compreensão da Bíblia não se encontram nos assuntos misteriosos e especulativos de que trataria, pois deles ela não trata de modo algum, e sim na língua e na linguagem em que foi redigida. O segredo das Escrituras encontra-se simplesmente na escrita . E aqui, parece-me, reside a força intrínseca do método espinosano, pois, como tão bem reconhece Chauí, essa escrita perdeu-se pelo tempo e pelo espaço: Localizando a dificuldade, Espinosa pode determinar-lhe as causas. A primeira delas, de ordem metafísica e gnosiológica, é a natureza da própria linguagem, que, sendo atividade corporal, é operação imaginativa e, por conseguinte, está sujeita aos equívocos e ambigüidades próprios às imagens. A segunda é histórica, pois “a nação hebraica perdeu todas as suas glórias e pergaminhos”, e não pôde impedir a perda de sua língua. Dela não conservou senão alguns fragmentos, e o documento bíblico é apenas uma de suas variantes literárias, que por isso mesmo não contém em si o todo da língua, seja escrita (poesia, contos, cartas, textos políticos oficiais), seja falada (nomes de plantas, frutos e flores, de animais e lugares, de festas e lutos). E, em nossa época, diz o filósofo, não dispomos de dicionário, gramática e retórica dessa língua – “muitos escreveram gramáticas das Escrituras, ninguém as da língua hebraica”, lemos no Compêndio de gramática da língua hebraica. Além disso, escrito em épocas diferentes por diferentes autores, para diferentes destinatários e por diferentes motivos, o texto sofreu as alterações históricas da sociedade que o produziu e depois desapareceu, deixando nele seus vestígios. Submetido ao tempo voraz, o documento não pôde ser protegido contra a superstição nem contra a malícia dos que o manipularam, sua única proteção estando no fato de que sua língua era comum aos iletrados, que não podiam lê-lo, e aos doutos, que precisariam de muita astúcia e cautela para pervertê-lo, pois, embora fosse possível perverter o sentido de uma palavra sem alterar o todo da língua, sempre foi possível perverter o de uma frase e deturpar o pensamento de um autor, “alterando-lhe as frases ou interpretando-as enviezadamente”. Protetora e simultaneamente perigosa, a língua, porém, não é um fato unívoco: oferece-se sob múltiplas linguagens, segundo o engenho e a arte de seus escritores, as circunstancias em que cada relato foi escrito ou reescrito, as condições em que se encontrava o povo ao qual o texto era dirigido, e o próprio estado da língua em cada momento da redação e leitura . E ainda assim, aceitando a impossibilidade em cada termo, a conclusão é pura imaginação e falta de coerência: O método interpretativo destina-se, pois, a vencer as dificuldades lingüísticas e históricas para que as Sagradas Escrituras voltem a ser o que foram no princípio, isto é, revelações acessíveis a todos e a cada um, uma vez que seria incompreensível e verdadeiramente misterioso que Deus, tendo decidido falar às almas simples e piedosas, houvesse falado hermeticamente e que o livro precisasse de intérpretes autorizados para abrir-se . Ora, as razões para tal insistência realmente são simples e podem ser expressas nestes termos: Desde a segunda tese, agora explícita, do Teológico-político: podemos ter pleno conhecimento do documento se procedermos em seu estudo exatamente como procedemos na interpretação da Natureza. Esta, como aquele, é também um livro, e ambos são livros hieroglíficos, exigindo o conhecimento do código que permita decifrá-los. Natureza e Escrituras diferem de um outro tipo de livro que nada pede ao leitor, senão o puro trabalho intelectual: o livro inteligível, cujo paradigma é o livro matemático, que se dirige imediata e diretamente à razão por meio de definições, axiomas, postulados e teoremas evidentes, sem exigir que conheçamos a vida e costumes de seu autor, a língua em que escreveu seus leitores, a fortuna dos textos e a origem do texto canônico atual. Como a Natureza, as Escrituras não oferecem definições de seu objeto, sem as quais permanece desconhecido. Para conhecê-las precisamos proceder como no estudo das coisas naturais: a filosofia natural é precedida pela história natural, que recolhe todos os materiais da experiência, de maneira a chegar a dados e princípios, certos e seguros, dos quais conclui as definições das coisas naturais e alcança suas causas necessárias. Assim também, no estudo das Escrituras, história e filologia, oferecendo dados e princípios certos e seguros, permitem concluir legitimamente “o pensamento dos autores” e com isso, “sem perigo de erro”, estabelecer a distinção entre a doutrina universal dos profetas (as revelações) e as simples narrativas (os milagres). Natureza e Escrituras, embora não da mesma maneira nem pelas mesmas razões, tornam-se inteiramente inteligíveis quando a mesma regra interpretativa for seguida para o conhecimento de ambas, qual seja, ex sola ipsa Natura e ex sola ipsa Scriptura: Natureza e Escrituras devem ser conhecidas apenas a partir delas mesmas. Numa palavra, sua inteligibilidade lhes é imanente . No fim das contas, não há saída: a interpretação deve ser efetuada pelo texto disponível. É certo que há enorme coerência com o pensamento espinosano, principalmente quanto à recusa dos universais e à sua forma singular de razão, adequada a compreender a realidade de cada um e jamais a uma idéia universal de realidade. Todavia, o mais importante desses trechos apontados acima é que também há validade para qualquer texto antigo, inclusive os filosóficos. A historicidade desse reconhecimento final, sua, digamos, imanência, é perfeitamente aplicável a um mundo plano, chato, sem sobressaltos epocais ou, e ao mesmo tempo, a um mundo pleno de historicidade, cujo reconhecimento é implacável: somente a presentificação é aceitável plenamente. O trecho final dessa forma de hermenêutica é exemplar e alentador, pois depende de quem faz o trabalho de descriptalização para edulcorar politicamente o oculto: Certamente, a agudeza do filósofo-filologo que interpreta as Escrituras é determinada pelas exigências do filósofo-geômetra que deduz causas e efeitos na Natureza, e para quem “as demonstrações são os olhos da mente”. Tendo em mira a norma matemática, portanto, a do livro inteligível, Espinosa desenvolve, no Tratado da emenda do intelecto e na Ética, uma teoria das definições que aplica em todos os seus escritos, explicando cuidadosamente ao leitor “o pensamento do autor”. Busca, por meio de definições nominais, liberar as palavras, tanto quanto possível, da equivocidade imaginativa e, através de definições reais, oferecer a gênese interna e necessária das idéias que expõe e demonstra. Essa elaboração marca a diferença profunda entre o texto hieroglífico e o filosófico, determinando diferenças fundamentais entre as Sagradas Escrituras e a obra filosófica, não só porque as primeiras nascem da imaginação e a segunda é atividade do intelecto, mas também porque as primeiras são fáceis quanto ao assunto e difíceis apenas pelos problemas impostos por sua língua e pelas circunstâncias históricas de sua redação, enquanto a segunda é difícil por seu assunto, embora clara e distinta por sua linguagem. Além disso, os leitores da obra espinosana possuem “dicionários, gramática e retórica” da língua em que ela foi escrita e contam com o trabalho clarificador do próprio filósofo, que nos deixou definições e demonstrações de suas idéias . Como, alias, podemos afirmar dos textos impressos produzidos na modernidade. E a questão mais grave de todos os textos antigos, incinerados e tornados pó pelo tempo voraz. Se resgatá-los é impossível, devemos ignorar esses problemas e tratá-los como se antigos fossem, construindo sobre eles a exegese e legitimando a forma com que chegaram até a modernidade, como farrapos indistintos que os homens deram coerência. Nesses termos, é de bom alvitre indagarmos sobre as práticas tradutórias que marcaram o chamado Iluminismo dos séculos XVII e XVIII, tanto da Inglaterra quanto na França . Na Inglaterra, tradutores de destaque desse período, tais como George Chapman (1559/60-1634), que vaticinava que a tradução deveria ter como característica preservar “a sensibilidade ao estilo e ao espírito do original”, sir John Denham (1615-1669), que acreditava na preservação da “chama” do escritor, John Dryden (1631-1700), Alexander Pope (1688-1744), que afirmava conservar o “fogo” do original e Alexander Tytler (1747-1813), que dizia que “o tradutor deveria adotar a própria alma do autor”, prescreveram os fundamentos da tradução e deixaram entrever os comprometimentos de seu fazer. Para entendermos melhor tais princípios devemos recorrer a John Dryden, cuja teoria da tradução impôs certa tipologia ao fazer. Segundo esse autor, existiam três tipos de tradução: metáfrase, que consistia na tradução palavra-por-palavra, a paráfrase, na qual “o autor é mantido ao alcance dos nossos olhos, porém suas palavras não são seguidas tão estritamente quanto seu sentido, que também pode ser ampliado, mas não alterado e a imitação, em que o “tradutor assume a liberdade, não somente de variar as palavras e o sentido, que também pode ser ampliado, mas de abandoná-los quando achar oportuno, retirando somente a idéia geral do original, atuando de maneira livre a seu bem-prazer”. Há alguma sacralização do autor, embora não se ocultasse uma assumida necessidade de “naturalização” do texto traduzido. Denham afirma que apresentava um Virgílio “naturalizado inglês”, sem contudo “violentar o seu sentido de modo a fazê-lo parecer meu e não seu”. Segundo Rolim: O importante tradutor e poeta sir John Denham (1615-1669) advertia quanto aos perigos da tradução palavra-por-palavra em poesia. Ele dizia que “a tradução literal palavra-por-palavra deixava de conter qualquer tipo de ‘vital calor’ e assim não podia restaurar o ‘espírito vital’”. Segundo Denham, o tradutor não devia traduzir poesia “de uma língua para outra, mas poesia em poesia e a poesia é de um espírito tão sutil que, ao se derramar de uma língua para outra, tudo se evapora; e, se um novo espírito não for acrescentado na transfusão, nada restará a não ser um caput mortuum”. Para ele, o uso de uma linguagem contemporânea ao tradutor deveria ser preferido, em detrimento de arcaísmos. Era a idéia, bastante presente à época, de fazer do autor clássico um contemporâneo do tradutor. Por detrás desse furor tradutório, segundo Rolim, o que se acreditava é que traduções do latim e do grego enriqueceriam a língua inglesa num esforço de consolidação de uma unidade, daí que os tradutores “submetiam o texto estrangeiro a um processo de naturalização, identificando-o, na verdade, com determinada cultura e situação social, com um interesse político particular, com certo padrão literário e estilo de linguagem”. Tal deve ter sido o comprometimento desses tradutores, que ficaram conhecidos como “libertinos”. Não foi tão diferente assim na França, exceto que ali o tradutor acrescentou a seu fazer a função de crítico do texto-fonte. “Podia julgar, condenar, corrigir, inclusive os importantes autores da Antiguidade Clássica, usando como justificativa o argumento das diferenças culturais existentes entre as sociedades”. Submetidos ao controle da Academie Française, fundada pelo cardeal Richelieu (1585-1642), durante o reinado de Luis XVIII, em 1635, tradutores como Malherbe, Vangelas, Chapelain, Valentin Conrart, De Maitre de Sacy (tradutor da Bíblia de Port Royal) e, principalmente, Nicolas Perrot d’Ablancourt (1606-1664) “defendiam a censura, os acréscimos, modificações ou modernizações do texto em prol do gosto e das características culturais e lingüísticas francesas. Expressavam também o anseio de fazer mais do que traduzir: desejavam embelezar a língua”. D’Ablancourt chegou a cunhar o termo belle infidèle para sua prática tradutória, que consistia, afinal, em aliar o culto do belo à idéia de que a língua francesa não era inferior à latina ou à grega, “possuindo suas próprias qualidades e possibilidades de alcançar uma perfeição até maior do que a do latim e do grego”. Para tanto, D’Ablancourt “muitas vezes defendeu que referências menos ‘civilizadas’ – tais como a embriaguez, o estupro, as práticas homossexuais e o adultério – nos textos clássicos deveriam ser eufemizadas. Os costumes greco-romanos antigos precisavam sofrer adequações para se integrarem à alta sociedade francesa e o comportamento dos personagens deveria ser compatível com suas posições sociais”. Ainda segundo a autora, “essas considerações exemplificam a adaptação dos clássicos ao gosto e cultura franceses nos séculos 17 e 18 e mostram o quanto a tradução sempre manteve uma estreita relação com o contexto político dominante, na medida em que ela expressa o mesmo anseio de poder – no caso, poder intelectual” . Não foi possível localizar a primeira tradução da República de Platão na modernidade, contudo espero sinceramente ter levantado problemas de ordem prática da tradução que comprometam nossa crença num texto primordial, que caminha empolado e literal por mais de dois mil anos incólume. Não se sabe bem se Platão já disse isso, mas está lá na Carta II, 314 c. e vale a pena reproduzir aqui: ...A maior precaução será não escrever, mas aprender de cor, pois é impossível que os escritos não acabem por cair no domínio público. Por isso, para a posteridade, eu mesmo não escrevi sobre tais questões. Não há obra de Platão e jamais haverá uma. O que atualmente designa-se sob esse nome é de Sócrates, no tempo de sua bela juventude. Adeus e obedece-me. Tão logo tenhas lido e relido esta carta, queime-a . Talvez, só talvez, nem mesmo seja de Sócrates, mas de algum francês lacônico que lá por algum dia do século XVII, ou XVIII, tenha inserido em meio a outros controvertidos textos apócrifos e que subitamente ganhavam paternidade, um mitozinho que legitimava importantes apelos sociais, mas tão bem intencionado que não careceu de culpa alguma. Tomando como reforço a essa afirmação talvez, novamente talvez, fosse interessante requisitarmos um termo específico para essas divagações: Mimesis. As razões? Primeiro é um termo problemático já estudado por diversos autores que tentaram capturar algo da representação; segundo porque o arco hermenêutico que liga o moderno ao arcaico, o novo ao antigo possibilita uma ponte realmente tensa de temporalidade e também porque iniciamos esse item com algumas referencias importantes à iconografia, local comumente aceito para espraiá-lo da mimesis. Em sua obra referencial sobre a mimesis, Jacques Derrida enfatiza nesses termos o deslocamento/estranhamento do conceito: O rito do pharmakós: o mal e a morte, a repetição e a exclusão. Sócrates reúne em sistema todos esses pontos de acusação contra o phármakon da escritura no momento em que retoma por conta própria, para sustentá-la, explicitá-la, interpretá-la, a fala divina, real, paterna e solar, a sentença capital de Thamous. Os piores efeitos da escritura, esta fala apenas os predizia. Fala não demonstrativa, ela não pronunciava um saber, ela se pronunciava. Anunciando, pressagiando, decidindo. É uma manteía, Sócrates o disse. Cujo discurso vai, daqui em diante, dedicar-se a traduzir esta manteía em filosofia, a converter em moeda o capital, a fazê-lo valer, a prestar contas, a dar conta e razão, a dar razão ao dito basileu-patro-helio-teológico. A transformar o mûthos em logos . Nesse sentido, o pharmakós é, ao mesmo tempo, remédio e veneno e, embora omita esta conflitiva imposição, será Hermes, o tradutor da fala divina, seu operoso traquina, aquele que determina, enfim, com a sua própria e peculiar intervenção, o destino manifesto da fala, a escritura? Há mais do que mera subversão: Qual pode ser a primeira reprovação dirigida por um deus desdenhoso ao que parece subtraído à sua eficácia? A ineficácia, certamente, a improdutividade, a produtividade somente aparente que apenas repete o que na verdade já está aí. É porque – primeiro argumento de Sócrates – a escritura não é uma boa tékné, entendamos uma arte capaz de engendrar, de pro-duzir, de fazer aparecer: o claro, o seguro, o estável. Ou seja, a aletheia do eidos, a verdade do ente em sua figura, em sua “idéia”, em sua visibilidade não-sensível, em sua invisibilidade inteligível. A verdade do que é: a escritura ao pé da letra não tem, aí, nada a ver. Antes, aí, tem a (se) cegar. E aquele que acreditasse ter por meio de um grafema pro-duzido a verdade, daria prova da maior tolice (euétheia) . A premissa induz a um axioma irrevogável: em si, a palavra escrita não é expressão de verdade alguma, num mesmo tempo ou num outro, diacronicamente extendido por interregnos difusos. Sobre a repetição, a reedição desta palavra, que já não é a mesma que em si já não correspondia a nenhuma verdade, mas a aproximações cuja invisibilidade somos incapazes de desfazer, impõe um hermetismo impossível de destramar: Esta pura repetição, esta má reedição seria, pois, tautológica. Os lógoi escritos, “acreditar-se-ia que o pensamento anima o que eles dizem; mas, que se lhes dirija a palavra com a intenção de se esclarecer sobre um de seus ditos, é uma só coisa que se contentam em significar, sempre a mesma. Repetição pura, repetição absoluta de si, mas de si já como referência e repetição, repetição do significante, repetição numa ou anuladora, repetição de morte, é tudo um. A escritura não é a repetição viva do vivo . Notemos que, entretanto e apesar de reconhecer que a repetição e a reedição escrita comprometem com a morte a vida primeira da palavra, ainda assim a palavra pode ser indício de temporalidade, ainda que tal temporalidade escuse a revelar-se. E aqui entramos no âmbito maior que vincula o grafema ao zoografema: O que a aparenta à pintura. E assim como a República, no momento em que condena as artes da imitação, aproxima pintura e poesia, assim como a Poética de Aristóteles as associará também sob o mesmo conceito de mímesis, da mesma forma Sócrates compara aqui o escrito ao retrato, o grafema ao zoografema. “O que há de terrível, com efeito, penso, na escritura, é também, Fedro, que ela tenha verdadeiramente tanta semelhança com a pintura. E, deste fato, os seres que procria passam por seres vivos, mas que se lhes ponha alguma questão, plenos de dignidade eles se calam! Assim é do mesmo modo para os escritos...” . Curioso é que mesmo tratando da implausibilidade da palavra escrita, Derrida a toma por verdadeira, já que remete quer a Platão, quer a Sócrates esses enunciados. Este o problema da filosofia. Se tomarmos um autor mais propenso aos dilemas da história, sua maquinaria é distinta, embora não menos equívoca. Senão vejamos Luiz Costa Lima. Em Vida e Mimesis ele surpreende a ruptura de significados de mimesis de um tempo para outro: A estranheza do destino não toca apenas a certos homens; ainda envolve certas obras suas. Que estranho o destino da Poética aristotélica. Uma esfinge não pareceria despertar maiores equívocos. Ignorada na antiguidade, onde poderia ter sido mais fluente seu entendimento, não se tornou melhor conhecida no Cinquecento, que, entretanto, nela tanto se apoiou. Não é hoje segredo que sua apropriação pelos tratadistas italianos teve um equívoco por base: mimesis entendida como imitatio. Menos responsável por esse desentendimento teria sido o caráter de seu autor, muitas vezes acusado de impermeável à ambiência mítico-religiosa da tragédia, do que a falsificação da própria letra da Poética. É o que mostrava, em tese publicada em 1954, a competência filológica de H. Koller. Um comentarista do peso de Gerald Else, embora, a propósito de 47ª e 16-7, ressaltasse que “mimesis, como poíesis acima, tenha um sentido verbal e ativo: não “imitações” ou sequer ‘modos de imitação’, conforme os tradutores, mas ‘processos de imitação’, ‘imitantes’, termina por manter, ainda que a atenue, a lição tradicional. Um pouco antes, porém, Koller já havia demonstrado a arbitrariedade da equivalência. “a mais antiga atestação de mimeisthai provém de um fragmento de Píndaro (dança) e de Ésquilo (mimos = ator em um culto a Baco)”. “Mimesis, que originalmente apenas designava esta dança das bacantes, tornou-se o conceito fundamental da filosofia pitagórica da expressão, pois, na configuração musical-dançada, de imediato se manifestavam os estados anímicos (ese) e os processos anímicos (páthe)” . Como aponta o autor, isso explicaria o uso terapêutico dos procedimentos da mimesis, sendo a construção filosófica responsável por esta extradição. Ora, esse reconhecimento de um “erro de infindáveis séculos” não é garantia de certeza. O problema parece incomodar o autor: Historicamente, por certo, a relevância da questão tem sido reconhecida pelas inúmeras vezes que foi reproposta. Tratando só do campo que abordaremos, a equivalência renascentista entre mimesis e imitatio supunha o recorte distinto do ético sobre o campo de atuação da primeira: o ético atuava como um depurador da imitatio, impedindo-a de se confundir com o que, nas línguas modernas, se entenderia como ‘imitação’. Do ponto de vista teórico, contudo, ainda mais relevante é outra questão: que significaria ter estado a mimesis de início associado à dança e à música e não à pintura e à escultura? A própria formulação pode ser enganosa. Esclareça-se pois que a cláusula ‘de início’ não contém uma mera indicação de anterioridade temporal. Se assim o entendêssemos, estaríamos dizendo que uma certa incidência da mimesis teria diacronicamente dado lugar a outra, em uma seqüência tal que sua face originária teria se dissipado ou transformado na segunda. A “origem” seria fixada para que melhor se memorizasse o que a seguir teria sido perdido. Não é esse o entendimento visado. ‘De início’ não expõe um começo diacrônico senão que concerne a um tempo lógico, cuja primeira face não se dissolve ou metamorfoseia na posterior . Tamanho incômodo se traduz em algo preciso, algo que busca exaltar a ruptura, o engodo, o equívoco epocal. Tanto é que em seguida ele precisa ainda mais a natureza do equívoco, já que é de outra ordem o distanciamento, de uma ordem mais profunda, mais e tão diversa que é como se tratasse de outra dimensão: A exclusividade primeira da mimesis ao campo da dança e da música parece significar que, em seu gesto inaugural, ela não é semanticamente modelada; fenômeno básico de expressão, ela antes põe do que expõe; é apresentação e não, basicamente, representação. Originária e literalmente, a mimesis dança e não por ela se encena algum conteúdo, mesmo que sua finalidade fosse ser ele dançado. O que vale ainda dizer, originariamente é um evento e não a ornamentação plástica de uma idéia que então se narrasse. Dizer que no instante inaugural de seu tempo lógico a mimesis não gira em torno de um significado não implica que seu produto não tivesse significação. Significa tão só que à sua razão (logos) não era indispensável a palavra (logos). O duplo sentido do termo grego embaraça o pensamento que se formule sobre a mimesis. Mas a dificuldade decorreria de uma peculiaridade da língua grega ou antes seria inerente ao próprio fenômeno? . Que a pergunta do autor nos embale nessa reflexão candente: não seria o tempo e as mutações lingüísticas entre significado e significante que torna não somente mimesis enraizada num equívoco, mas toda a escritura difusa que aporta na modernidade, com todos os comprometimentos apontados até aqui? Categoria:Manual de Contra-História na Antimodernidade Categoria:Tenho pouco a acrescentar.Estamos no Morumbi como que presos pois a ponte que a Globo projeta o modernismo,pouco funciona-para pega-la temos que passar pelo tortuosa ponte do Morumbi e para voltar pegamos o transito das marginais.Ate na Engenharia e na politica estamos no falso progresso modernista. Categoria:Alaer Gracia~ex-medico e filosofo-alaergarcia@gmail.com